


Can't Hold a Candle

by Rii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bromance, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rii/pseuds/Rii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a summer night, the wife is out, and Senju Tobirama has an idea about what he wants to do with his best buddy, Sarutobi Sasuke.<br/>Sarutobirama shenanigans, done for the sheer sake of the pairing name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Hold a Candle

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" said Sarutobi, as he tossed aside another rose stem and began working on de-petaling another flower.

"Because your wife is out and it's  _romantic_ ," Tobirama replied. He had a bunch of plain white candles in the crook of his left arm, and he was putting them in groups of two or three around the bedroom. About half of them had already been placed, though not yet lit.

Sarutobi looked at him, eyebrow raised, a handful of petals between his fingers. "Romantic for  _whom,_  you or me?"

Tobirama's movements were very quick and very precise, and his smile slid up one side of his face. Sarutobi could see a pink tongue creeping out from between those lips as he placed the last few groups of candles around the bed, the dresser. "I'd like to think that it's both of us," he said, glancing over his shoulder, silver hair falling into his face, "but if you don't enjoy it then it kind of defeats the purpose..."

Sarutobi sighed, giving Tobirama a Look, and dropped the rest of the petals into the bowl. "And remind me, again, what these are for?" he said, sifting his hand through the petals of at least... ten, eleven roses.

"Like I  _said,_  it's  _romantic_ ," Tobirama said, and reached into his robe, producing a pack of matches. "C'mere and help me with these."

"But the petals...?"

"Just... toss 'em somewhere. On the bed. Whatever gets you in the mood the most." Tobirama lit a match, and began lighting the candles. A strange, sweet smell filled the room.

Sarutobi tried to identify it, tossing rose petals hap-hazardly on the red silk sheets before realizing where it was coming from. "Scented candles. You got scented candles."

Tobirama giggled and lit another one. The room's orange glow, the warmth intensified just that little bit. "I thought it would be a nice touch."

Sarutobi sniffed. "What is that, jasmine?"

"Vanilla, actually!" Tobirama lit the final candle. "Best I could do. The only other option was Sex Panther Incense. ...unless you  _wanted_  that."

The look on Sarutobi's face said everything.

"...kidding, I'm kidding. I actually stole these outta my brother's room," Tobirama said, with that smile again. "He's not making any use of 'em, at any rate..."

Sarutobi just shook his head and reached for another handful of rose petals. The bed was positively covered in them, by now, but he had no idea where else to put them.

"You are just putting these  _everywhere,_  man. How do you expect to do anything? They'll just get all over." Tobirama was leaning over his shoulder now, pouting.

"Well you were the one who said to put them on the bed."

"Here, lemme try something." And Tobirama was on the bed, rolling about like an enormous puppy, rose petals getting everywhere. Just like he said. "Hmm... Smells good."

"Get out of there, I wasn't finished yet," Sarutobi said.

"Just throw 'em somewhere else, this is fine," Tobirama said, looking at him as he lay on his stomach. He kicked his legs like a schoolgirl reading a book, and rested his head on his palms. "This feels nice!"

"Somewhere else, huh," said Sarutobi. "Get off the damn bed, man."

"Oh, come on, I'll keep it warm for you!" said Tobirama, rolling on his back. "You should go get ready already. Can't rightly get anything done all dressed up like that."

"Are you implying that I get undressed, Senju Tobirama?" Sarutobi said.

"Why yes I am, Sarutobi Sasuke," Tobirama replied. His smile was almost like a cat's, so small.

Sarutobi dumped the rest of the rose petals on his face. "C'mon, off the bed."

Tobirama blew petals off his face, laughing. "But I said I would keep it warm for you..."

"Don't you know a cold bed is always best for lovemaking? Makes you cling closer to each other," Sarutobi said.

"You dirty, dirty man."

"Says the one covered in rose-petals. C'mon, get off, or I'll make you."

"I'd like to see you try."

So he did.

 

Sarutobi's wife came into the room shortly afterward, to find the men wrestling with each other on the bed, covered in rose petals, their robes hanging off their bodies.

  
Tobirama noticed her first. "Oh, Sarutobi-chan! You're a lucky woman!" he said, waving at her as he struggled to get out from underneath her husband. "You, uh, know this was his idea, right?"

She looked around at the candles, the rose petals, the half-naked men on the silk sheets.

"I told you I was gonna keep the sheets warm for you two," Tobirama said, when nothing else was.

"Well gee, Tobirama, you sure are considerate," said Sarutobi, getting off the bed and approaching his wife. "Well, uh, surprise...?"

All she could do was laugh. "Well what's the meaning of this?" she said, finally gaining enough breath to talk.

"Happy anniversary, my dear Sarutobis!" Tobirama said, brushing rose petals off of himself and readjusting his robe. "I'll leave you two to your business..."

He patted Sarutobi on the shoulder and whispered in his shoulder.

"I put massage oil under the pillow for you. Hint. Hint."

"You  _would,_ " Sarutobi replied.


End file.
